the_magiciansfandomcom-20200213-history
Amatsu Plans
This is a way of keeping track of the Plan's against each Avatar. Day 7, Against Avatar C & D. The plan against Avatar C and D: *A Team Consisting of Toshi, Isamu, Yumi, and Amatsu summon Avatar D. *Engage in combat with C & D. *Defeat D first, which will cause time to unravel. *Quickly defeat Avatar C. *Hurry to the bell, and ring it. Day 8, Against Avatar E. *Head to Nagoya *Seperate into 4 Teams. Team 1. Team one involves of Amatsu, Hiyamo, Chihiro, Bon, and Isamu. Their goal is to defeat 'Avatar E'. Team 2. Team two involves of Hiroko, Chanler, and more Magicians from the Nagoya branch. Their goal is to Protect Nagoya from the inside. Team 3. Team three involves of Kaimu, Toshi, and more Magicians from the Nagoya branch. Their goal is to protect Nagoya from the outside. Team 4. Team four involves of Aiko, Etsu, Haru, and Shouta. Their goal is to reach the bell and ring it after Team 1 defeats 'Avatar E'. Team 5 Team five consits of only Yumi. Her goal is to summon 'Avatar E' through the moon, which is his current seal. She also summons Chaos and must defeat it or be killed. *The teams split up to accomplish their goals. *Team's all end up supposedly M.I.A, but are later found out to be alright. Day 9, Avatar F. 'Avatar F' has a similar plan to 'Avatar E'. *Stay in Toyohashi *Split into teams. Team 1. Team one consitst of Isamu, Yumi, Chanler, and Hiroko. Their goal is too summon 'Avatar F' and successfully draw him into Guardian form. By doing this, they must also defeat 'Avatar C'. Team 2. Team two consists of Amatsu, Chihiro, and Bon. Their goal is to defend the city from the Sun minions. Team 3. Team three consits of Toshi, Kaimu, Etsu, Shouta, Aiko, and Haru. Their goal is to get to the bell and ring it when told to do so by Team one. *The Teams go to their positions *The fight begins. *All goes according to plan. Day 10, Avatar G. This plan is big compared to the others. *Split up into teams in Toyohashi *Shin arrives with backup from Fukuoka. Team 1, Main Attack Team. Consists of Hiroko, Hiyamo, Kaimu, Amatsu, Isamu, Yumi, and Chanler. They split into 3 minature teams. Amatsu takes up one team. Hiroko, Hiyamo, and Kaimu all take up the second team. This leaves Yumi, Chanler, and Isamu as the last team. Their goal is to each defeat part of Avatar G's main body, which they must all defeat the part at the same time. Team 2, Aerial Attack Team. This team consists of normal Toyohashi magicians. Their goal is to attack Avatar G's Guardian form. Team 3, Ground Attack Team. This team consits of normal magicians, Aiko, Etsu, and Shouta. Their goal is to attack at the Guardian form. But Shouta and Etsu are supporting the others. Team 4, Backup Team. The backup team includes of Toshi, Chihiro, Shin, and Bon. Toshi must create a shield to counter a attack on the city from the guardian. Chihiro's goal is to attack the final piece of the guardian. Shin and Bon are required to give special support on stats and conditions. *The team goes mostly successful, with multiple Magicians losing their lives. *Amatsu uses the holy heart in order to protect the Magicians base underground. Day 10 Avatar G 2.0 There are only three teams this time. The teams split up after Avatar G breaks free from the seal. Team 1, Attacking Team. This team includes Yumi, Isamu, and Chanler on the first area. Amatsu, Chihiro, and Shouta on the second area, and Hiyamo, Toshi, and Kaimu on the last area. They must all once again defeat Avatar G, but they must defeat three forms of him and his Falcon form. Team 2, Bell. This team only consists of Haru and Etsu and they are supposed to ring the bell. Team 3, Support and defense. This team consists of Hiroko, Aiko, Bon, and Shin. Bon and Shin give their usual backup. Hiroko must fuse with Avatar 128 (Avatar of Space) in order to open a blackhole to stop Avatar G's shell from crushing the city when it falls. Aiko is meant to create a barrier that protects the city, and most likely die in the process. *During these events, Chihiro summons SPINTOP and DISCBOLT for the first time. *Aiko passes into a coma from the events. *Hiroko is possessed but is saved after a battle. *Isamu escapes the group after the Falcon Form appears. The group is thought to be dead, but are saved a moment later.